


Back Scratches

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: Strike Team: Love [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Back Scratches, F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect Multiplayer, Prompt Fill, idiom misunderstanding, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: When an angara ends up with an unreachable itch, it's his slighty sarcastic girlfriend to the rescue.Prompt fill for my multiplayer OCs, Taavet the angara insurgent and Nora the human sentinel.





	Back Scratches

In her bedroom, Nora was busy putting away laundry; folding pants, hanging up shirts, and throwing socks and underwear into an unorganized drawer. “Nora,” she heard Taavet call from the other room.

 “Yeah?”

 “I need your help with something.”

 The basket on the bed was almost empty. “Just a second.” She was putting away the last pair of shorts when she heard Taavet again. “Nora,” he whined.

 “Taavi,” she whined back, stretching his name out several seconds. When she entered the living room, Taavet was sitting on the couch using a data pad to try and scratch the middle of his back. She stifled a laugh, “Well, that’s the saddest thing I’ve seen in a long time.”

 The angara huffed and rolled his eyes, “Would you give me a hand?”

 “I guess,” she dramatically sighed and sat down on the couch next to him. He angled his back towards her. “Where does it itch?”

 Taavet’s broad shoulders became an obstacle and he struggled to point to the spot before finally giving up. “If I could reach it, I wouldn’t need your help.”

 Even though he hadn’t been able to pinpoint it exactly, Nora had a general idea and started gently scratching his shoulder. “Tell me where to go.”

 “Down and left.” She moved her nails across his skin a few inches. “A little more to the left.” Scritch, scritch, scritch. “Down. A bit more.” Taavet let out a satisfied groan, “That’s the spot.”

 “Like putty in my hands.” Taavet melted beneath her touch, shoulders slumping forward and Nora let out an exaggerated evil laugh, “Now I know your weakness, alien.”

 He turned his face just enough for her to see him arch an eyebrow, “If I recall correctly, I’m not the only alien here with weaknesses.”

 “Are you implying that if I scratch your back, you’ll scratch mine?”

 “That wasn’t exactly what I meant but if yours also itches I can scratch it for you.”

 Nora smiled and didn’t bother to correct him. “Hold that thought and maybe later we can work something out.”


End file.
